l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Council of Five
The Council of Five led the Phoenix Clan and the Isawa family since the 1st century after Isawa joined the Kami Shiba's fledgling clan. History At the founding of Gisei Toshi, the Tribe of Isawa was led by Isawa and his six siblings. During the War Against Fu Leng, the changes to the Isawa were drastic. Isawa Ariminhime was killed and Isawa himself was called to his death in order to defeat Fu Leng. To his five remaining brothers and sisters, Isawa gave this advice upon his departure: "Guide our people." Way of the Phoenix, pp. 27-28 Succession New Masters were generally chosen one of two ways. Ideally, the outgoing Master would have a named successor who would take the seat without controversy upon the Master's death or retirement (although it was sometimes the case that a Master would name his successor upon taking his retirement, and such choices were not always the most welcome among the other Masters). Otherwise, upon the death of a Master, the remaining Masters would decide upon the replacement. In the beginning, all claimants to the Master's seat were required to fight to the death to settle the claim. In this manner, a clear victor would be seen and all who might have opposed his succession would be eliminated. Using this method, it was very obvious who the most powerful shugenja was, but the killing of powerful shugenja created an unnecessary drain on the family's resources. Today, multiple claimants often competed in harmless tests of skill instead. Way of the Phoenix, p. 28 Rivalry with the Jade Champion The Council saw the created office of Jade Champion as an affront to their superiority and control over magic. The Masters began to plan to remove the position from the Emperor's courts. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 18-19 In 664 the Phoenix discovered a Bloodspeaker cell within the Scorpion lands. They destroyed it and the reputation of the Jade Champion at the time, Yogo Yoshi, who retired to a monastery. The office was vacant for over four hundred years. Imperial Histories, p. 111 The Phoenix Clan The Phoenix Clan had a Shiba Champion. The Champion spoke for the Phoenix in the courts and on the battlefields of Rokugan. But the Council told the Champion what to say. The Elemental Masters held sway not only over their elements and magic as a whole, but also over the Phoenix. Depending on the demeanors of the Champion and the Masters at any given time, the Champion might have great sway in the affairs of his clan, but the Council truly held the power within the Phoenix. By tradition the Phoenix Champion stood in a position equal to the Elemental Council in matters of war, and was subject to their dictates in times of peace. Blood Dawn, Part VII: Soul of the Phoenix, by Rich Wulf Voice of the Elemental Masters The Voice of the Elemental Masters was the representative of the Council. His duty was to maintain communication between the Phoenix Clan Champion and the Elemental Council. Isawa Naginata The Isawa Naginata was a powerful nemuranai gifted by the Centipede Clan to the Council. Prayers and Treasures, p. 150 Elemental Masters The following is a list of the known Elemental Masters: Masters of Air Masters of Earth Masters of Fire Masters of Water Masters of Void Unknown Dates and Positions The following were Elemental masters, but either their position on the Council of Five or the dates of their leadership are not recorded. Related Topics * The Forgetting * Phoenix Inquisitors * Way of the Phoenix Pages 28-29. Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders Category:Magic and Religion Masters